All Your Fault
by TracesOfTrueLove
Summary: "You know, Potter, this is all your fault really." He mused out loud, a smirk on his face. "Yeah? And how did you figure that one out?" Harry asked, exasperation clear in his voice. Draco and Harry talk about Albus' desire to risk his life in order to save Scorpius' and how it is completely Harry's fault. Fluff and a bit of angst rolled into one. SAS, friendship!Drarry. R


Harry stood in the window that pointed into the room where his youngest boy lay, sleeping, with the also sleeping body of Scorpius Malfoy wrapped around him. The sight was so wrong, unnatural and… and wrong! No, no, not the fact that Albus and Scorpius, were… well, you know, together. Harry has had many years to get used to that, when the pair had dropped that particular bombshell on them just at Kings Cross Station.

It was right before they got on the Hogwarts Express to start their seventh and final year at Hogwarts . "Mother, Father. Mr and Mrs Potter. Albus and I have something we would like to share with you." Scorpius had started in a formal tone, that Harry was quite certain only a Malfoy could master. But Harry had also noticed a hint of undeniable nervousness to it, that peaked his curiosity. "Just so you know, before we tell you, that this is in no way asking for permission, but merely acceptance. And if you don't accept it, we …"

_It was at this point that Albus covered Scorpius' mouth with his hand, preventing the younger boy from rambling on. "Basically, we want you to know that we are together, have been so for the past two years, we are in love with each other. We are moving in together as soon as school finishes and there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop us." Albus blurted out in one. Then before anyone had a chance to say anything, he shouted a cheery goodbye before dragging a blushing Scorpius onto the train; hand in hand. _

_The fact that they had kept it a secret from them for two years, hurt Harry a bit. Until that point, he had thought that Albus came to him, and told him about everything. Apparently not. The only consolation he got was that Draco's gaping (much like a goldfish, in Harry's personal opinion –Not that he would ever tell Malfoy that, if he wanted his backside to remain unhexed), and atypical lack of composure. Clearly he was just as out of the know as he was. To be honest, he had probably only just started getting over the fact that they had become friends on the train on the way to Hogwarts for their first time._

_Their wives on the other hand were the complete opposite. Ginny didn't stop laughing for a good ten minutes at the reactions of the two men. Whilst Astoria started berating Draco for having being so surprised when apparently it was glaringly obvious, and had been so since even before they knew it themselves. After Ginny recovered from her giggling fit, she informed Harry that it was simply mother's intuition, seeing his put out face at being one of the last to know. _

"It's still a bit strange, seeing them together, even after all this time." The voice of his son's father-in-law knocked Harry out of his reverie. He looked to the left to see the worried and strained face of his old school nemesis. He simply made a noise in reply that Draco accurately assumed was meant to be interpreted as agreement. "How's he doing?" He asked, in a much softer tone. Just a few years back Harry would have called this very uncharacteristic for him, but after getting to know him through their sons, the Boy Who Lived was surprised to find that there was a completely different side to Draco and they had even become quite good friends.

"He's getting better, I think. He certainly looks better, the wounds are starting to heal and his face has started to regain colour. But I have only just got here myself. They looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb them." Harry told him, with a long sigh. He turned to face the other man, to make sure his genuine concern about what he was going to say. "I'm a bit worried about Scorpius though. I don't think he has had anything to eat or drink since the accident. This is the first I've seen him sleep in the past five days."

"Don't worry about him, a Malfoy knows how to survive, he'll be alright." He replied, but the nod, showed his appreciation at Harry's concern, and also that behind his mask, lay his own concern.

"Merlin… I just can't understand why he would go after him, all by himself." Harry vented.

"The prophecy…"

"I don't bloody well care about any prophecy. We have trained aurors to tackle wizards like Callentrowe, we were handling it! We could have gotten to him before he hurt Scorpius, there was no need to go out there and risk his own life. I don't know what I would have done if he had died, Draco."

"I know… But he is okay. They both are." Silence descended over the two men, who contemplated the events from five days ago. Draco had said the truth, he did know how Harry was feeling. Up until five days ago, Draco had been convinced he was going to lose his son. The prophecy had said as such, unless Albus defeated the dark wizard personally. It wasn't that he was questioning Albus' love for his son, or his personality, but more that anyone would care enough to save a Malfoy's life. A personal insecurity he had to learn to live with since the war. Really, he should have known that Albus would come through, the slues were all there.

"You know, Potter, this is all your fault really." He mused out loud, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah? And how did you figure that one out?" Harry asked, exasperation clear in his voice.

"You named him Albus Severus Potter, no wonder he turned out as he is!" He exclaimed as if it made all the sense in the world. When Harry just gave him a confused look, he decided to expand further. "His name says it all, doesn't it? He's a Potter, so he is doomed to Gryffindor foolhardiness, to try and protect the ones he loves."

"Then there is his middle name, Severus. Uncle Severus dedicated his life to loving that mu-" At Harry's death glare, Draco quickly stopped himself from a word he didn't even like to use anymore, but that simply comes out naturally from years of being taught that way. "…your mother. His whole life was based off the love he had for her, so I bet risking his life to protect Scorpius came as second nature to Albus. I bet he didn't even have to consider any other options, because in his brain, defeating Callentrowe, in order to save Scorpius, no matter the risks to his own life, would have been the only option."

At this point Harry had begun to smile. He hadn't really thought of it before, but now he had, it does make sense. "And that brings me onto Albus. Honestly, I think your son is a reincarnation of Headmaster. He is wise beyond his years. He knew what the prophecy meant, and that this was his battle. And his compassion meant that he didn't want any innocent bystanders get hurt, so he went alone. And he gets that exact same twinkle in his eyes, that Dumbledore used to get when he was up to some mischief."

Harry contemplated this for a few minutes. Albus really was a miniature version of their old headmaster. With just the right mixture of Severus, and then the mix of Potter and Weasley genes. Perhaps it really was fate, and not just a prophecy that led them to where they were today. Harry decided that he really did know how to pick the right names for their children. The same rule could be applied to both James and Lily too.

"Plus, the name sharing thing explains why your Albus is gay." Draco added with an impish grin on his face.

"Oh you did not just go there." Harry managed to breathe out before bursting into peals of laughter, quickly followed by the blonde man. The laughter served as a tension releaser, after a stressful week.

"What's so funny?" Came a strained and very childlike voice. The men looked up to see Scorpius standing in the doorway, connecting the room where Albus remained sleeping to the rest of the hospital, and the corridor Harry and Draco had been conversing in.

"Oh nothing." Draco replied quickly. "How are you?"

Scorpius' eyes lit up at the question, the first time either of the older men had seen a smile breach the younger man's lips in what seemed like forever. "Albus woke up last night. Only for a little bit, and he didn't say anything but he woke up! The nurses said that his vitals have improved greatly, and that hopefully he will be able to go home sometime next week." And with that he walked back in the room to his lover's side, but the time leaving the door open so the other two could follow, which they did.

No one mentioned that Draco question had been directed about Scorpius, not Albus, because the smile that came onto Scorpius' face when he got to deliver the news was heartwarming and priceless. Besides, the older Malfoy suspected that as long Albus is okay, his son will be.

* * *

Thanks for reading, tell me what you think of it by reviews, and feedback is much appreciated. -K x


End file.
